Una Navidad de recuerdos
by Sailordeedlit
Summary: Fue escrita el día de Navidad y es mi segunda historia en español.


Otra vez esta es la segunda historia que he escrito.

Tuve que utilizar los servicios de dos programas de translación y mi propio conocimiento.(y todavía no creo que me salio bien). Quiero que ustedes sepan que soy mexicana americana y aun que hablo en español mi vocabulario y gramática no son tan extensivos como yo quisiera. Aun así quiero compartir la historias que he escrito en ingles con ustedes, como ay pocos de nosotros que poste aquí en total, es importante de compartir. Entonces esta es un más historia para leer. Por favor dejen sus opiniones y comentarios, sin ellas no voy a crecer como escritora o en mi español. ; D

También esta historia fue escrita durante Navidad.

* * *

Lorenzo y Horo se sentaban en su cuarto bebiendo sidra caliente de manzana, mientras que mirando afuera de la ventana a la gran reunión de personas en las calles. Era el medio del día y las campanas de la iglesia llamaban a la gente a misa. Muchos acompañaron a sus familias a servicios de Navidad y otros se reunían en el centro de la ciudad alrededor del gran árbol de Navidad a cantar y bailar. Después de la misa más gente atendió las festividades alrededor del árbol.

"Yo nunca comprenderé estas festival cristiano donde deidades, como yo, somos reemplazados por un solo Dios" Horo dijo haciendo mala cara y luego tomando más sidra de manzana. "Cada vez yo soy recordado cómo nosotros deidades Paganos somos olvidados" _Cómo yo soy olvidada_. Sus ojos miran hacia abajo, a su bebida en la mesa, ha ese momento dobla sus rodias sobre la silla y las abraza, arrullándose, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

"Cierto" dijo Lorenzo caminando hacia la ventana, una copa en la mano y un pequeño visaje de burla en la cara. "La gente se está mudando a un estilo de vida más cristiano y dejando a sus tradiciones paganas atrás", se paseó por la habitación, hasta que llego atrás de Horo y la brazos sobre los hombros dándole un poco de consuelo. "Pero para decir que serás olvidada es algo indefinido. No serás adorada como antes pero tú siempre vivirás en las historias y leyendas, Aun que yo por otro lado tendré la suerte de ser recuerdo para las próximas 2 generaciones". A esta declaración Horo cerró el espacio entre los dos sin una palabra y en círculo el torso de Lorenzo con sus propios brazos. Jamás quiso pensar de esta realidad, ha un más la sacudió una vida sin él.

"Lo siento Horo" dijo acariciándole la cabeza como lo hace cuando está molesta "yo no quise angustiarte, solo acerté sonreír, pero creo que me salio mal." A esto ella cabeceo su frente en su pecho asegurándolo que le salio mal.

"Yo no me considero ser un Pagano ni un cristiano, incluso si tenga la prueba delante de mí" él bromea. "Pero si entiendo algo de esta festividad es que es una oportunidad de pasar tiempo con sus seres queridos y darles las gracias por todo lo que había dado este año, con regalos o con agradecimientos."

Al escuchar la palabra 'regalos' las orejas de Horo se animaron arriba, por supuesto Lorenzo no se perdió este leve cambio de humor. "Para muchos puede ser el único tiempo que consiguen pasar con sus familiares antes que a partan su camino otra vez para otro año. Algunos que son afortunados tomarán este tiempo para hacer nuevos recuerdos que les durarán toda su vida".

Toman otra mirada a fuera la ventana a la multitud de personas que rodean el árbol, ahora bailando y otros cantando villancicos.

"Así que... ¿voy a recibir un regalo también?" mira hacia Lorenzo con ojos de golondrina, y con una insinuación de travesura. Él se queda mudo, pero no por mucho tiempo.. " ¿Bueno?" dijo ella. Inmediatamente la cara de Lorenzo se ve de un niño a punto de cometer una travesura. "Tengo el regalo perfecto, uno que es único y jamás se puede repetir." Lorenzo afloja el abrazo un poco, "cierra los ojos" dijo cariñosamente. Horo no se había perdido las mejillas encendidas de Lorenzo y la mirada de sus ojos, pero cumplió lo que le dijo, por que tenía curiosidad por ver qué iba a hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso dulce y suave en los labios; luego le rozó la mejilla contra la de ella y le susurró al oído "Feliz Navidad Horo….. mi cariño"

Los ojos de Horo agitaron abiertos, fue sorprendida por su impulsividad, pero la realidad no la escapó, y abrazó a Lorenzo aun más. "Ese fue nuestro primer beso, uno que no puede ser repetido en ningún tiempo". Dijo en una voz fornida. Horo entonces enterró su cara en el pecho de Lorenzo aun más, no quiso darle la satisfacción de verla con las mejillas tan rojos como los ornamentos de Navidad en el árbol. "Gracias" dijo en un susurro tímido. "Yo siempre supe que eras un sentimental, pero este será algo que recordaré siempre sobre ti."

"Supongo que eso significa que seré recordado durante mucho tiempo entonces."Dijo. "Horo" él susurró, "yo no te puedo venerar ni contemplarte como la deidad que eres, pero eres y siempre serás la persona más especial en mí vida y yo moveré el Cielo y la Tierra a hacerte feliz y mantenerte sana y salva".

Se quedaron abrazados un poco más de tiempo antes de unir se en las festividades abajo. Esta será la primera Navidad Horo recordará con gran alegría y ojala no la última.

* * *

Ojala que me salio bien. Por favor dejen sus comentarios y digan me que puedo hacer para mejorar la historia en cual sea modo. Lo siento si me salio Spanglish por allí.


End file.
